Charmed
Charmed is published by Zenescope Entertainment. Cover price is $3.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :Charmed #19: 14 Mar 2012 Current Issue :Charmed #20: 28 Mar 2012 Next Issue :Charmed #21: Apr 2012 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Phoebe Halliwell' *'Piper Halliwell' *'Paige Matthews' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Charmed #20 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Charmed #19 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Charmed Season 9, vol. 1' - Collects #0-5. "Hear now the words of the witches... A centuries old spell unlocked the power of the Charmed Ones, three sisters born to protect the innocent. Through success and tragedy, love and loss, the descendants of Melinda Warren battled the forces of evil for eight years before winning their happily ever after. But that was only the start of their story. It's been a year and a half since Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were victorious in their ultimate battle against evil. They've put the past behind them and settled into their relatively quiet lives with their families. The death of the first innocent that the Charmed Ones ever saved has reawakened an ancient evil more powerful than the sisters have ever faced. Now with a brand new threat emerging, the Charmed Ones must prepare for the fight of their lives." - WorldCat - ISBN 0982582676 *'Charmed Season 9, vol. 2' - Collects #6-12. "The secrets we hid in the night... The Charmed Ones have long since come to terms with how their magical calling complicates their lives, but that does not make things any easier as they confront callenges that affect their families. Phoebe faces a ghost from her past in a future that has yet to be written ... Piper's daughter reveals powers she should not possess, which leads Leo to an offer that few could refuse ... And Paige helps save an innocent victim from a demon attack only to find herself with a new kind of charge to watch over. As they deal with their complicated lives, the mysterious power behind recent threats is finally revealed in the body of an enemy they never dreamed they'd encounter. The sisters must fight in an epic battle between the heavens and the underworld that could destroy the power of three and all of humanity in the process." - WorldCat - ISBN 0982582692 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Paul Ruditis & Raven Gregory. Artist: Dave Hoover, Marcio Abreu, Novo Malgapo, Tess Fowler, Carlos Granda, Dean Kotz, & Reno Maniquis. Covers by David Seidman, Al Rio, Mark Sparacio, Greg Horn, Tony Shasteen, & Rodin Esquejo. Publishing History First published in 2010. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Charmed Vol. 3 TP: 04 Apr 2012 :Charmed #21: Apr 2012 :Charmed #22: May 2012 News & Features Links *Zenescope Entertainment - Publisher's Website *The Charmed Comics Wiki Category:Modern Fantasy Category:TV/Movie Tie-in